The Crossover
by Wakka02
Summary: This is the first time I'm doing this, so please forgive me if it turns out bad, ok? thx! ^.^
1. A message

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in the story, except for those that I created. Sooooooo there!  
  
A/N: This is a fic on the books from David and Leigh Eddings...I love them! Hope you readers out there love em too! And hopefully my fic as well. Read on, folks!^.^ And, please note that all this have hapened AFTER all the quests and such, ok? Ooops...kept you from your reading for too long! Soooorry!  
  
The New Quest  
  
"Garion, this soup is simply marvellous!" Ce'Nedra said.  
  
"It better be, I paid a lot for this new cook," Garion, the Overlord of the West, said sourly.  
  
"Awwww, come on, don't be such a grouch, Papa," said Geran. Garion grunted while Beldaran, with her serious face, ate her lunch quietly.  
  
The sky was a beautiful light blue, and the Rivan King was having lunch with his family. The Godslayer was not in a good mood- the Rivan Warder, Kail, who was now in his sixties, had just brought him some unpleasant news, and he was thoroughly upset. Also, the many years of being seperated from his friends had a hand in it too.  
  
Geran, who was now twenty-two, was a handsome young man who showed some promise of being the next King, while Beldaran was as closed-lipped as ever. Ce'Nedra had grown(only a bit, mind, and she was still dreadfully tiny) and Garion had not changed at all.  
  
A messenger came in at that point. "Your Majesties, someone called Relg wants to see you. Do I let him in?"  
  
"Relg? Of course! Show him in at once!" Garion said, all his unhappiness evaporating at once.  
  
Relg the Ulgo came in. Garion looked at him closely. He was no longer the Ulgo zealot he was when they had first met. His skin was now tanned, and he was no longer as formal as he had once been. "Belgarion, I need to speak with you." he said. Garion told his retainers to go down for a while, and when they were alone, he asked, "Come sit down for a while, Relg, I haven't seen you in a long long time."  
  
Relg took a seat gratefully and said, "The Holy Gorim wants to speak with you." "The Gorim? But I thought you lived in Maragor, Relg." Garoin asked.  
  
"Yes, but I went back to the caves of Ulgo for a visit, and the Gorim told me to convey you to him."  
  
"Oh, alright, I'll gather up my servants and set off at once." Garion said, turning to the bellpull that would summon a servant if pulled.  
  
"No, Belgarion, the Gorim asked me to bring only you and Ce'Nedra," Relg said.  
  
"Only me and Ce'Nedra? But Relg, what about my children?"  
  
"No, they can't come. Please, Belgarion, this is a matter of gravest urgency."  
  
Garion was startled. "What is it, Relg?"  
  
"The Gorim did not tell me, but I was told that it was," Relg shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Garion, we'll only be gone for a few weeks...I want to see the Gorim!" Ce'Nedra weedled. Then she turned to Relg, "Is the Gorim still alive? The old one, I mean."  
  
"Yes, he is. It seems that Holy UL is not done with him just yet,"Relg replied, "He still has to train the new Gorim."  
  
"Alright then, we'll set off for Prolgu at once. I'll summon Kail," Garion said, and tugged n the bellpull. He conversed briefly with the servant that came in, and the servant nodded and left.  
  
Not long after, Kail came in. "You summoned me, Belgarion?" Kail asked. "Yes, come in, Kail. There is something I ant to discuss with you," Garion repied. "Relg here," he pointed to the Ulgo, "says that I have to go to Prolgu as soon as possibe. Alone."  
  
"Alone? But Your Majesty, the mountains of Prolgu are dangerous. Wouldn't you accept a escort of some kind?"  
  
"Oh, and so the chase after Zandramas wasn't?" Garion said drily.  
  
"That's different," Kail growled.  
  
"I fail to see why. Do you suppose you could explain it to me?" Garion tapped his foot on the floor expectantly, watching the poor Kail sputter, looking for a reason. "That's enough, Kail. I'm going to Prolgu with my wife, and that's all."  
  
Kail sighed. "I should have known better than to argue with you, Your Majesty. Alright, I'll prepare your stuff for you to leave at first light tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good lad."  
  
Kail smiled a bit ruefully and left the room.  
  
***The next day...***  
  
Garion was standing on the ship prepared for him. His kingdom was on an island, after all. He looked out at the sea and sighed.  
  
It was a long time since he had gone out like this, and he found he liked it. Th sad thing was that Belgarath nor Aunt Pol was there. He sighed again and went below.  
  
  
A/N: So? How was it? Sorry, for not posting updates sooner, my mum cut off my internet access... :'(hope I'll update more in the future! I'll certainly try. And please! R&R!!! Buaiz! ;)  
  
P.S:to Miss Misty USA, I've decided to cut off my story on the Sentret, so don't bother looking for new updates. 


	2. On the ship

Disclaimer: No, no matter what all you readers out there might think, I do NOT own ANY of the books by David Eddings nor the characters from the books mentioned in this story. They belong only to David and Leigh Eddings. You got that? Good.  
  
A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated for sooooooooo long...trust me, I wanted to update too... but I had exams... :( well, they're over, but I can't guarantee that I can update too often... Hope you guys are understanding... my sisters are still having their exams... mum locked all our coms... sorry!!!!!!!!!! Well, let me see... I believe that in the last chapter Garion and Ce'Nedra were on their way to Prolgu? Let's start from there then! *DUH!*  
  
Prolgu  
  
  
"Captain, aren't we there yet?" Ce'Nedra asked.  
  
"Your Majesty, as I have said dozens of times, no, we have not reached Sendaria, so can you please stop bothering me and let me get on with my work?" An exasperated Captain Kantas half-shouted. Ce'Nedra looked furious and drew herself up to her full height(which wasn't very tall anyway; she only reached the Captain's chest) and prepared to deliver a full length, high pitched and loud speech onto the Captain, but Garion, who had just come up onto deck, interrupted.  
  
"Come on, Ce'Nedra, let's go down to our cabins. I don't think that the boat can stand you and your screaming tirades on deck anymore." Garion said. Looking mutinous, Ce'Nedra turned to Garion, getting ready to deliver her speech to him instead of Captain Kantas, who looked thoroughly relieved. As all of Riva knew, the Queen had a fiery temper and a voice to match, and no one liked to stand in the direction of that voice.  
  
"Ce'Nedra, you're making a fool of yourself. Stop doing all this nonsense and come below deck NOW." Garion said firmly. Ce'Nedra shot daggers at him, then went quietly down below. Garion winked at Captain Kantas, then followed Ce'Nedra.  
  
***3 days later...***  
  
Ce'Nedra set her foot onto the creaking wooden boards of Sendaria harbor, stretching. "Ahhhhhh... How nice it is to get on solid ground again!" she said. Garion agreed heartily, and would have savoured the moment for quite a while longer if the Ulgo messenger had not come up and said, "Your Majesties, I urge you to hurry to the sacred caves of Prolgu, for Holy UL has stressed the need for urgency." Upon hearing this, Garion immediately went to the horses provided for them by the royal house of Sendaria.  
  
"Too bad Layla and Fulrach can't welcome us," Garion said, "Fulrach's sick, and Layla has to stay behind and look after him."  
  
"Is it serious?"  
  
"No, I doubt it. Come on, let's go."  
  
Garion mounted his horse, which was a sedate little mare. Although that the horse was sensible and did not toss about, Garion preferred to ride Chrietenne, his war horse which was still in the royal stables in Riva. Captain Kantas had flatly refused to bring the horse on board, and no amount of coaxing or threats had made him change his mind. So, Garion was forced to leave Chrietenne behind. He started from the harbor, with Ce'Nedra riding just next to him and the Ulgo messenger some way behind the royal pair.  
  
The ride to Prolgu was ineventful, and Ce'Nedra's was getting to be almost as bored as her bottom hurt. This combination caused her to become waspish, and she proved to be a poor travelling companion. She isolated herself as much as possible from Garion and the messenger as much as possible on the journey. Garion noticed this and quickly thought of ways to pacify her boredom. He chatted with her while they rode, and admired the scenery of Algaria with her during their rests and meals. Ce'Nedra cooled down eventually, and got to be happier eventually. In this manner, they rode on to Prolgu.  
  
A week passed before they reached Prolgu. Garion looked around the mountain top, searching with his eyes for the stone slab his Grandfather always rapped on to open the portal to the caves.  
  
"How do we get into the caves?" he asked the messenger, "I know you have to do a secret signal, but I have absolutely no idea which flagstone to do the signal on. Do you think you could...?"  
  
The messenger smiled. "Your Majesty, I do live in these caves, after all. Do not worry, I shall show you the way into the caves of Holy UL." He walked off with Garion and Ce'Nedra following him.  
  
Ce'Nedra could hardly wait. She had not seen the Gorim in years, and she could hardly contain her excitement. The Gorim was a good friend of hers, and had been deliriously happy at the thought of meeting him again. For the past few days, she had thought of nothing but this, and didn't even converse with Garoin anymore, who had left her alone, relieved that she no longer went off into tantrums. The trapdoor slid open after the Ulgo had opened it. "Yad ho, groja UL," a guttural voice came out of the caves, and Garion replied in the same manner. The Ulgo messenger looked surprised.  
  
"Your Majesty, why did you conceal your knowledge of the language of the Ulgos?" He asked. Garion laughed. "Oh, I don't really know it all that well. I only know that line, since I've heard Grandfather repeat it loads of times. Shall we go in?" He offered his arm to Ce'Nedra, who took it gratefully. She had never liked going into the caves, and was thankful for any company. Together, they ventured into the dark caves of the Ulgos.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well....how did you find it? Hope you thought it was good... OK at the least...Of course, you could alway flame me in the reviews...just don't flame too much, K? Yes, I know that it is FAR too short, but I'm doing this late at night when I'm not supposed to and I'm hurrying to finish this before I get caught by my parents, so please forgive and forget... Alright? ...So, like all authors say at the end of a chapter, R&R!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!*Please?*:O 


End file.
